The Sex Curse
by SinfulSecrets
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena, casts the most evil spell on the townspeople of Storybrooke. As the red fog seeps into tow from the well, the most disturbing things start to take place... something That Prince Charming never saw coming... This is a taboo fic. Do not read if you cant be open minded about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Rating: 18+_

_***Warning, this fic is extremely x rated and taboo, if you do not like graphic content. Don't read***_

_Category: incest/taboo_

**AU summary:** Emma does not have a son in this fic, and she's 19.

* * *

Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West. When she finally arrived in Storybrooke she decided to wreack havoc on the town and cast the wickedest spell ever. She concocted a spell so evil, that it put Regina's evil years to shame.

During the night Zelena stood above the well that was located deep within the forest, and she poured a red potion inside of it. After she recited an incantation in Latin, a red fog began to spread from the well and seeped into town. No one is Storybrooke was safe from its side effects.

She laughed in the most menacing way, and disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Nolan residence..._

When Prince Charming and Snow White came to the modern town of Storybrooke, Regina changed their identities and gave them new ones. Charming became known as David Nolan and and Snow became Mary Margaret Blanchard.

Charming had been the prince to save Snow White from sleeping death through true love's kiss in the enchanted had a beautiful romance ever since and their relationship progressed until they got married and Snow became pregnant with their first child.

They were happy to be starting a family together and when their daughter was born, they named her Emma. The Evil Queen Regina could not bear to see their happiness, so so she cast a curse to bring everyone out of the Enchanted Forest over to Storybrooke and wipe their memories clean so she could have her own happy ending, while everyone else was robbed of happiness.

Fortunately for them, the curse didn't last, because Emma returned to Storybooke and broke the curse. When Charming discovered that his daughter Emma was still alive, he was so happy.

They had developed a strong bond and despite the awkwardness that Emma felt being around a father that looked so young, she decided to stay and work on her relationship with her parents.

But during that night that Zelena cast her spell, all the women inside of storybrooke became sex crazed nymphos.

Emma was over at her parents house, but Snow wasn't there. She had gone to visit Belle, so she was alone with her father. As soon as the red fog seeped into the apartment, she stared at him with lust and threw herself at him.

David was caught off guard when he felt his daughter's lips against his. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled back.

"Emma, what's gotten into you?"

She stared at him, her insides on fire. "I want you." Emma kissed him again, but David had to physically hold her back.

"Emma, stop this, you're not yourself."

"I've never felt more like myself, dad." she started stripping out of her clothes until she was standing in only her panties.

David was frozen, as his hungry eyes cascaded down her hot young body.

"I know you want to fuck me. Admit it, you've thought about it." she approached him, as he kept backing away.

She sat down on the bed, took off her panties and opened her legs. "I know you want this tight, young pussy." Emma started to rub and finger her twat, which only got David hard as a rock.

"It can be our little secret," she sucked on her fingers. "I won't tell mom."

David had never been this horny before in his life, eventually succumbing to his sinful desires, he took off his clothes, got on the bed, and fucked the fuck out of Emma's cunt.

"Oh fuck yes, David" her tongue flicked wildly against his while he drove his big thick cock in her pussy with forceful impact, enjoying his daughter's tightness.

"Does that feel good?" she breathed

"It feels so fucking good," he groaned shooting some pre cum into her pussy.

He sucked on her tits and fucked her like this until he exploded inside of her.

Emma was indeed not herself, she was under a spell, but David had crossed a line he could not take back.

The next morning when she woke up in her father's arms naked... Emma screamed. She ran into the bathroom and David came after her.

"Why...why are we naked!?" she cried out.

"You... you don't remember last night?" he asked in a panicked state.

"What are you talking about?" Emma replied, wrapping a towel around her nakedness while her father spoke to her from behind the door.

"Emma, you... you came on to me... we..."

The flashes suddenly appeared before her eyes as the queaziest feeling overpowered her.

"Oh god... Oh god no..." she almost felt like puking.

"Emma, let me in, and we can talk about this." David slid on his boxers and denim trousers.

"I need to leave. I can't stay here anymore." She started crying and he never felt so desperate to make her stay.

"Sweetheart, just listen to me, please open the door."

"No! We had sex, David! I'm your daughter and I had sex with you like some disgusting slut!"

In truth, last night was the best sex of his life. He never felt so close to his daughter as when he was inside of her, making her cum over and over and over again, kissing her, touching her, licking, sucking and fucking her non stop. But to find out that it was all because of some possible hex or spell, really gutted him and made David feel like he violated her.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, please, baby, open the door and let me talk this out with you."

Emma finished rinsing her mouth, washed her face, and eventually opened the door. The images of his body kept flickering in her mind, the sexual memories were still very fresh, There wasn't a single place on his body that her lips had not touched.

He stepped inside and shut the door while Emma sat on the edge of the tub. She looked so lost, afraid and ashamed with guilt.

"Emma, this wasn't your fault."

She sniffled and had difficulty meeting his eyes.

"It's my fault. I'm to blame. I should've known something was up with you."

She snickered under her breath. "It's not like I gave you much a of a choice. I can't believe I would do something like that." she buried her face in her hands.

"That's just it though, you wouldn't..." David crouched down and held her face.

"I can't tell Marry Margaret what happened. She will never forgive me. I have to just leave. David I have to leave town and never come back."

"Your mother doesn't have to know, Emma."

She looked up at her father's face and started to cry because the only thing she could feel was this insane attraction. The realization was hitting her like a ton of bricks. Last night's incestuous sex affair was something she darkly desired from the moment she met him.

"It's going to be okay." He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"I love you, Emma. I don't want to lose you. Please don't blame yourself for this."

She held onto him as they both battled the feelings of arousal they now felt whenever they touched. Last night had changed their relationship with each other forever, and they could never be the same.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"You don't have to be. I'd rather lose my life than to lose you again."

She slowly pulled back and stared into his expressive eyes. Emma leaned in close and slowly kissed his lips. It felt like instinct and she didn't even realize it. David was reluctant at first to kiss her back, but it didn't take very long for his body to respond and return her affection and in no time they were kissing passionately, hungry for the same kind of release they achieved last night as she devoured his lips.

But just as quick, Emma pulled back, her hands shaking as she ran out of the bathroom.

"I can't do this...what is wrong with me!?"

"Emma!" He called after her.

But she had quickly dressed and bolted out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you want more ;) and if anyone is curious to read the tumblr version with graphics check out my blog on my profile page. **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Ever since Emma Swan had sex with her father, David, she made sure to stay away from her parents until she could clear her head and figure out what to do. She knew that the events that happened that night were not enacted on her own free will. It was because of Zelena's curse, yet every night when she went to sleep, all she could think about was David's big cock pounding her, missionary, doggy, reverse, and it turned her on so much to the point where she had to touch herself and get off in order to sleep. The sexual pleasure she experienced, and the intimacy of having sex with him had filled a void inside of her that she never though would be completed. And she never even dreamed that sex was all she needed with him to fill that emptiness.

Emma missed his lips, his touch, the way he held her close when he fucked her. No man had ever made her cum so much or lasted so long during sex. She truly felt envious of her mother.

Snow couldn't understand why her daughter was avoiding her, but she suspected that she had fallen out with her dad.

"You should go over to her place and talk to her," she said to her husband.

"You know, Snow, I really think Emma needs her space right now," he answered, while drying a dish.

"You're her father, she needs you."

"Emma's an adult," he grew frustrated. "If she needs me she knows where to find me."

Two weeks. That's how long it had been since they last were together. David tried to reach out to her, but she made it clear that she needed him to keep his distance, and he already felt bad for having sex with her. Every time he had sex with Snow all he kept thinking about was Emma, and sometimes he almost let her name slip during sex with his wife. David was a mess and he had no one to talk to about it.

He was missing his daughter and he was so afraid that she would just get up and leave one day.

Snow had just about enough of seeing him mope around in depression for days, so she decided to drag her daughter over one evening and force them to talk.

As soon as Emma's eyes found her father's her heart stopped beating, and she was afflicted with the most obscene sexual images, as she remembered how lustful their sex had been. Her nipples were painfully hard and she was instantly wet.

"I don't care what's happened between you two, but both of you are going to kiss and make up, tonight. This has been beyond ridiculous!" Snow rested her hands on her hips and glared at them.

David was yearning to hold her, but he could feel the awkwardness mixed in with the unbearable sexual tension. A part of him just wanted to slam Emma back against the wall, hike up her skirt and fuck her.

"Now come on, hug it out!" Snow demanded.

"Mom, I really don't…"

"Shush! Hug him, Emma, he's your father!" she seethed.

Emma new that Snow wouldn't let her off the hook, so she stepped towards David and reluctantly wrapped her arms around him. The intoxicating scent of his cologne mixed in with the natural masculine scent of his body tingled through her nostrils, awakening a heated desire between her legs. That same scent had been all over her that night. She missed it. She secretly breathed him in, while David held her close, his erection growing in his pants.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Snow smiled and was about to say something when her cellphone rang. She looked at her husband and daughter and said, "Excuse me, I need to take this." She headed upstairs, leaving the awkward duo alone in the living room.

Emma looked like she was about to cry. "Tell mom I love her and that I had to go, work emergency." She was about to leave when David stopped her.

He gently pulled on her arm and said, "Emma, don't go, please."

"I can't do this with you right now." She tried to keep her voice down, despite how emotional she was sounding.

It broke his heart to see her in such turmoil. "If I could turn back the clock and make it so that it never happened, believe me when I say I would."

Emma stared into his soft blue eyes and whispered, "That's just it, David. I wouldn't want you to."

The honesty in her confession slowly sank into his mind as he took his time processing exactly what she meant. There was sadness in her eyes, but beneath was clear desire. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. David grabbed her hand and opened the door of the apartment.

"David, what are you…"

He shut the door, pushed her against the wall and kissed her with everything he had.

Emma didn't fight him off or pull away. Her hand immediately landed on his cock as she began to rub it up and down, allowing his tongue into her mouth to explore and taste her craving for him.

"Oh, God, Emma, I've been losing my mind without you." He kissed her harder, groping her perky tits.

Emma was submitting to her sexual impulses, but quickly came to when she realized that her mother was inside and could walk out and catch them at any moment. She pulled back, heart racing, breathing shallow. "We can't do this here."

"You're right." He stopped and withdrew with much reluctance. Emma was just so beautiful, David couldn't stop himself from getting lost in her charms.

"I can't, I can't do this to mom, you don't understand…" she thrust her hands through her hair and started to tear up.

"Emma," he reached out to her. "Emma, look at me." David cupped her face and looked in her eyes. "I know we can't have this discussion right now, but let me come see you tonight and we will talk about this in a private environment."

"I can't let you do that," she cried.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because if you come over to my place, I'll want to have sex with you." She felt so ashamed for admitting it, but it was the truth. She wanted him.

Even though it gave him an odd sense of relief to hear her say that, David didn't want to see her in turmoil. "I won't let that happen." He reassured her. "Do you trust me?" his eyes pierced right though hers, and she eventually nodded. "Good, when are you free?"

"After seven."

"Mary Margaret goes to sleep around ten, so I'll drop by your place after, is that okay?"

She nodded again. Her cellphone vibrated and it was a text from Regina. She had to go to the sherriff station.

"It's work, got to go."

"Okay, I love you, Emma. Drive safe."

He wanted to hug her, and so did she, but they both feared it would go too far. So she said goodbye and left

Later that night…

It was almost midnight when David knocked on Emma's door. She sitting on her sofa watching TV and eating a bucket of ice cream. He was surprised to see her wearing black panties and a bra when she answered.

"Emma, I…" his eyes cascaded down her sexy body and she realized that she wasn't dressed appropriately for a discussion.

"Sorry," she grabbed a robe off the chair and put it on. "Come in."

David stepped inside and walked over to her leather sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, worried to approach him.

"No, I'm good." He sat down and waited for her to join him.

When she finally sat down, he began. "I know everything's complicated now, Emma. But we can try to put it behind us."

"Do you even think that's possible?"

"We have no other choice."

She frowned and looked down at her hands. David hated seeing his daughter so unhappy. "Emma, please don't be sad."

"I am, you've ruined me," she started to choke on tears. "I can't ever have sex with another man again because all I want… is you."

David tilted his head and caressed her cheek. He wanted to kiss her so badly and he promised that he would stop them from having sex, yet his body wanted nothing more than to violate the same holes he drilled the other night.

"Tell me what you want, Emma, and I'll respect it."

She wavered at first but eventually met his eyes and expressed, "I want you to have sex with me again. I want you to fuck me while I'm fully conscious and aware of everything. No spells, no hex's. Only then will I really be able to decide how I feel about this all."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," she nodded, desperate to get in bed with him.

David took off his coat and let his daughter lead him to her bedroom. He stripped off his clothes and had an instant hard on once she got naked. He was horny and ready to give her one of the best fucks ever.

They both lay down on the bed together, and she hesitantly reached for his cock, squeezing his large length in her hand.

"We can stop," he whispered.

Emma shook her head and wrapped her leg over his waist. "Give it to me,"

image

David pulled her in his arms nice and close, and slowly guided his throbbing dick inside her tight pussy. Emma gasped as her walls spasmed with pleasure when he slowly penetrated her. He was so horny he could've creamed her in seconds, but he maintained control.

Emma wrapped her arm around his head and brought her body closest, while he started to give her deep penetration. He teased her lips, breathing harder as he kissed her deep, shooting pre cum in her cunt every now and then.

Zelena had achieved her dark purpose in destroying the family dynamic. David was so zoned in on the sensation of his daughter's pussy that he wouldn't have been able to stop, even if his wife walked in.

"How does this feel, baby?" he gently squeezed her ass, probing her with all his sinful inches.

"G…good," Emma stuttered in ecstasy. He wrapped his free arms around her neck and fucked her in this position nice and slow while he kissed her deep like a lover. David was making love to his own daughter and neither of them wanted to stop. She softly sighed and moaned against his lips, as he took over the edge over and over, fucking her with his whole body. His cock fit inside of her so perfectly.

"I… I wanted this so badly," she breathed.

"Me too, baby." He kissed her and started pounding her harder. David was close and needed to flood her with cum.

She sucked on his bottom lip and shivered when he groaned and gave her pussy one last slam before a spurt of cum erupted in her womb, filling her to the hilt. David kept stroking his cock inside of her until she was stuffed with every last drop of incestuous cum.

They were closer than ever now, bonded through their mutual sins.

A/N: if you want to read more sexy fics, please check out my blog located on my profile ;) review if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This fic is X-rated and full of vulgar/sexual language. Read at your own discretion.**

**NC17**

* * *

PART 3

Emma was so sore the next morning when she woke up. David had pounded her all night long and his stamina was unreal. Having sex with her dad was something she never thought would ever be so pleasurable. It was almost as if her pussy was made just for him, and he filled her up and flooded her womb until he had no more cum to shoot in her cunt.

She rolled over and admired his masculine body, the way his chest kept rising and falling. He looked so content in his peaceful state of sleep. Emma realized right then that what they did was something they could never take back. She had sex with him on her own free will, while completely sound in mind and sober… and she loved every second of it.

Desire stirred in the pit of her stomach when she noticed his erection causing a tent beneath the sheets. Emma was about to take care of it for him, when there was a knock on the door.

She quickly threw on a robe and went to answer it.

"Mom, hi…"

She hadn't been expecting her.

"Sorry to show up unannounced, but your father didn't come home last night. He told me he was visiting you."

"Um, yeah, he did drop by. But he didn't stay for long." Emma lied through her teeth.

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

She shook her head.

Snow frowned and sighed. "Okay, well, if he calls, please let me know. I'll have to see Regina. Maybe she can help. You take care, sweetheart." Snow hugged and kissed her daughter, and then left. She thought it was strange that Emma smelled liked David's cologne, but figured it was because he had hugged her.

Emma felt guilty for fucking her mother's man, who was her father, no less. When she entered her bedroom she saw that David was already up. Just staring at his sexy body made her want him.

"Did you hear that conversation?"

"Yep."

"Do you feel as guilty as I do?" She seductively mounted him.

David grabbed his cock and slipped it inside of her. "Do you feel that?"

Emma nodded, her body shuddering with pleasure from the intrusion.

"Does that feel good?"

"So good," she breathed, slowly grinding on him.

"Then that's all we need to feel when we're together."

Emma's breathing grew more jagged and harsh, as she rocked her hips back and forth, milking his cock on cruise control. She felt like a sex addict and just couldn't get enough of fucking him.

Having sex with Emma was wild and dirty. She fulfilled his darkest desires, something that Snow could never do because she was too much of a good girl. Emma liked it rough and hard. She loved to be manhandled by him, spanked and controlled. There was something about invading his daughter's pussy that got him off in the wickedest way. Every time he would cum, he would stay hard and keep going for at least another six loads.

Their sex was fierce, loud, and untamed. Emma was worried that her neighbours heard through the walls. By the time they were finally expired of energy, it was almost 11AM. They showered together and David fucked her one more time in the shower before leaving her apartment.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: sorry guys I know this one was short. Hit writers block. If anyone has any ideas or requests, feel free to message me.


End file.
